


Gone With The Wind

by orphan_account



Category: Original Works
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But it's common knowledge that a flower will wither away.





	Gone With The Wind

 

_**"You were gone."** _

 It's ironic that I met you in a garden,because the first time I saw your hair I was reminded quickly of rosebuds,because you seemed to melt away into your surroundings, and you were just as refreshing and lovely.I didn't know you,but then I got to,and you kept reminding me of flowers,of the nature,of everything truly beautiful.You were a different flower everyday;a gardenia,a gloxinia,a rose,a lily;you changed everyday and so did my perspective of you.You radiated everything good:love and passion,trust and hard work,care and admiration, appreciation and gratitude and bravery.

 

 I wanted you all for myself,and for some time I did have you,but now all I have are some withered petals,an empty shell of something that used to be so radiant and alluring.Long gone are the flowers of hidden devotion,all I can see now are clovers,absinthes and narcissuses.I was so bent on keep your beauty all for myself,I was so selfish to keep you with me,and now I have nothing.Everytime I look at you all I can see is what I did to you, what I did to my own world.Loss and sorrow,pain and grief,jealousy and heartbreak,fear and hatred;that's what you're surrounded by now.

 

I knew all along that you'd burn away, yet I still wanted you for me, foolishly ignoring the truth—but it is common knowledge—a flower, no matter how beautiful or radiant, will eventually wither away and so was the case with you. I blinked and you were already gone, slipping out of my hands; I blinked and you disappeared, the wind taking away what was left of you, as I stood helpless watching you go.

 

~~_I wish the wind had blown you out of my heart too._ ~~


End file.
